Field
An aspect of the present invention relates to a touch screen panel, and more particularly, to a flexible touch screen panel and a flexible display device with the same.
Description of the Related Art
A touch screen panel is an input device that allows a user's instruction to be inputted by selecting an instruction content displayed on a screen of an image display device or the like with a user's hand or object.
To this end, the touch screen panel is formed on a front face of the image display device to convert a contact position into an electrical signal. Here, the user's hand or object is directly in contact with the touch screen panel at the contact position. Accordingly, the instruction content selected at the contact position is inputted as an input signal to the image display device.
Since such a touch screen panel can be substituted for a separate input device connected to an image display device, such as a keyboard or mouse, its application fields have been gradually extended.
Touch screen panels are divided into a resistive overlay touch screen panel, a photosensitive touch screen panel, a capacitive touch screen panel, and the like. Among these touch screen panels, the capacitive touch screen panel converts a contact position into an electrical signal by sensing a change in capacitance formed between a conductive sensing pattern and an adjacent sensing pattern, ground electrode or the like when a user's hand or object is in contact with the touch screen panel.
Generally, such a touch screen panel is frequently commercialized by being attached to an outer face of a flat panel display device such as a liquid crystal display device or organic light emitting display device. Therefore, the touch screen panel requires characteristics of high transparency and thin thickness.
A flexible image display device has recently been developed, and in this case, a touch screen panel attached on the flexible image display device also requires flexibility.
However, in the related art capacitive touch screen panel, sensing patterns, etc. are generally formed on a glass substrate, and the glass substrate should have no less than a predetermined thickness to be conveyed in processes. Therefore, the glass substrate does not satisfy the thin characteristic required in the touch screen panel, and cannot implement the flexibility.